la fin de la fin du monde
by emmadaverc
Summary: Voici un one shot d'une déclaration de DM à Aphrodite. Enfin pour moi. Mais peut-être que pour vous il s'agira d'autres perso. Il n'y a pas de nom. SI c'est le cas faites le moi savoir Le titre comme la chanson est La fin de la fin du monde de Calogéro. J'espère que vous passerez un aussi agréable moment que moi j'ai passé à l'écrire.


LA FIN DE LA FIN DU MONDE

Cette lumière aveuglante issue des dernières étincelles de vie qui nous rattachaient à ce monde que nous chérissons tant et qui pourtant l'ignore. Quelle ironie du sort que de mourir ici-bas projetant dans cette pénombre d'ébène tant de lumière de vie pour y laisser la nôtre. Dans un dernier espoir d'un monde meilleur je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder une dernière fois comme un dernier aveu d'un amant transi. D'un amour inavoué car jugé impossible par les fantômes de mon passé sanglant. Comme aurais-je pu te dire tous ces mots qui se sont bousculés toutes ces années ? Et maintenant qu'il est trop tard dans ce dernier souffle de vie j'ai tellement envie de te les crier. Ce mur qui se dresse devant nous si fièrement porte bien son nom. Les lamentations de mon âme se meurent au bord de mes lèvres tandis qu'une larme coule le long de ta joue. Que j'aimerai tant l'essuyer. Que regrettes-tu en ce jour funeste ?

Même la mer ne fait plus de vague

Cette nuit enfin tout est calme

Les mains se répondent

Les mots se touchent sans heurter

Auréolés de lumière nous disparaissons lentement dans cet amas de poussière que nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être. Je ne cesse de te regarder car c'est le dernier souvenir de ma vie que je veux emporter dans ma mort. Tes yeux, tes cheveux virevoltant, tes lèvres, ta peau d'albâtre. Je ferme dans mon esprit tous les détails de ton être que je te vole. Lentement comme répondant à ma silencieuse prière tu te retournes, tu me regardes et me souris. Tu disparais devant mes yeux vers un lieu où je n'irai sans doute jamais. Et pourtant j''aimerai tant aller où tu vas. Même si cela ne dure qu'une nuit je veux être à tes côtés sentir ton souffle, sentir ta peau, me plonger dans tes yeux. Ce soir le monde ne dort pas apaisé. Ma fureur gronde de n'avoir pu te protéger, de n'avoir pu t'éviter le même sort. Je n'ai jamais su...

Que tout s'embrase

Que tout s'efface

J'ouvre les yeux et je te vois là à mes côtés tel un mirage de mes tourments infernaux. Tel est mon châtiment. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de nous voir tous ici en ce même lieu entourés par je ne sais quelles divinités intemporelles. Comme un aveu tu t'approches de moi et nos mains se frôlent, je sens l'odeur de tes cheveux. Je te souffle que tu n'as rien à craindre, que je suis là. Je suis pathétique tellement mes mots sonnent faux tellement je suis gauche et orgueilleux d'imaginer que nous sortirons victorieux de cet enfer. Des mots nous vrillent l'esprit et nous voilà sujet d'une condamnation éternelle faite de granit. Tu te colles à moi quelque peu apeuré et je te sers fort la main. A jamais nous serons unis. J'aurai voulu un autre destin funeste pour toi car je n'ai jamais eu d'illusion en ce qui me concernait. Tu n'avais fait que me suivre sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne te l'avais jamais demandé. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Maintenant je veux savoir mais il est sans doute trop tard. Et puis ces mots que tu me souffles meurtrissant encore plus mon âme. Comme as-tu pu? Cette prison se ferme sur nos corps nous liant dans cet aveu les doigts entrelacés pour l'éternité.

C'est la fin de la fin du monde

C'est la fin de la fin de nous

Depuis que ma bouche sur ton cou s'est posé en ce second souffle de vie, toute menace en fut chassée et en soit donné grâce à Athéna. Juste ma bouche posée sur ta main en cet instant où je t'avoues mes sentiments au milieu de ces roses rouges tels les baisers que je veux couvrir ton corps. Tu souris et tu ris de mes mots que j'ai volés dans un livre. Je veux te plaire et ne te laisser aucune échappatoire. Tu veux que je sois moi, rien de plus, car c'est comme cela que tu me préfères alors soit je t'allonge au milieu de ces fleurs qui vont rougir du spectacle que nous allons offrir à la lune. L'apocalypse au point zéros comme le parcours sur ta peau que je goutte. Ce soir le monde est sans fin.


End file.
